Our Promise
by YiFanatic
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah cinta dari mereka, Tao dan Kris. Waktu dan jarak bukan halangan, karna yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan , bukan ? TAORIS/KRISTAO FanFiction! :)


Title : Our Promise

Author : YiFanatic

Length : Oneshot

Pair : TAORIS !

Genre : Fail!Romance, fail!fluff

Warning!: BOYS LOVE !, TYPO!  
WITHOUT EYD!, GJ-NESS(?) Tidak menerima bashing, silahkan tinggalkan komentar yang membangun tanpa ada unsure bashing/flame sekalipun

IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS PAIRING OR IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYS LOVE (BOY X BOY) PLEASE GO BACK AND CLOSE THIS NOTE :)

HAPPY READING~

"Kau sungguh akan pergi ?"

Tao, pria cantik itu mengangguk pelan. Kris, pria tampan di seberangnya menatap sendu ke arah Tao, guratan tak rela tercetak jelas dimuka tampannya.

"Meski aku menahanmu untuk pergi ?"

Tao menatap pria itu terkejut, mereka sudah membahas ini jauh - jauh hari. Membahas tentang kepergian Tao untuk menuntut ilmu ke negri paman Sam. Dan pria itu telah menyetujui hal ini meski ada sedikit perdebatan sengit sebelumnya.

Tapi sekarang.. mengapa pria tampan itu bertanya seolah ia benar - benar tidak rela Tao pergi. Ini tentu menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Tao.

"Ge.."

Tao bergumam dengan nada sedih, pandangannya sendu ketika manik matanya bertemu mata tajam Kris.

"Aku bercanda, panda"

Kris tersenyum membuat kadar ketampanannya meningkat drastis, meski begitu Tao tetap tak menganggap itu sebuah candaan.

Dan Kris menyadari itu, ia lalu mengangkat dagu lancip Tao dan menatap pria panda itu lembut.

"Hei.. "

Tao menatap Kris masih dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku merestuimu untuk pergi, ini keputusanmu, dan aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukmu.. "

Kris menyingsingkan poni Tao yang menutupi pandangan 'panda' nya itu dengan lembut.

"Dan aku tentu akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, well.. meski pada awalnya aku sedikit tak rela, tapi serius.. aku mendukungmu sekarang"

Tao tersenyum ketika melihat keseriusan pada pandangan Gege tercintanya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu, sayang"

Tao lalu memeluk Kris erat, pria pirang itu tentu dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Tao. Ia tersenyum tulus, hal yang sulit dilakukannya dengan orang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, ge"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, pandaku"

Hening.

Dua pria dengan aura cinta yang kental itu masih sibuk membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Ge.. mau berjanji satu hal padaku ?"

Tao melepas pelukan mereka, pandangannya lurus menatap Kris, Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa itu ?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa gege akan terus menungguku.."

Kris terkekeh pelan ketika dengan polosnya Tao menjulurkan kelingkingnya. mencoba membuat pinky promise dengan Kris. Menghargai Tao, Kris kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya ke milik Tao.

"Tentu.. Ini hanya 5 tahun kan ? Tak masalah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali,"

Tao tersenyum.

"Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak nakal dengan pria maupun wanita lain nanti sepeninggalku"

Kris harus kembali tergelak mendengar penuturan polos kekasih imutnya.

"Yang seharusnya berkata begitu itu gege, Tao."

Kini giliran Tao yang tertawa pelan. Ia tentu tau bagaimana sifat possesife kekasih tampannya itu.

"Tao baby.. Kau jangan coba - coba untuk merilik wanita ataupun pria Amerika, ok ? Kau milik gege, sekarang, besok dan selamanya, mengerti ?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk polos. oh.. apa Tao sudah bilang jika pria tampan berstatus pengusaha muda sukses itu adalah orang yang overprotective ? Kalo iya, maka biarkan Tao mengatakan ini untuk penegasan kembali.

"Eung ~"

"Tao-er.. "

"Ya, ge ?"

"Mau berjanji satu hal lagi pada gege ?"

"Ah.. Iya ge, tentu, apa itu ?"

"Saat kau pulang nanti kau harus mau mengganti namamu.."

"Eh ?"

"Wu ZiTao.. kedengarannya tidak buruk"

"Gege... Maksudnya.. "

"Iya sayang, kita akan menikah sepulangnya kau dari Amerika. Bagaimana ? Kau mau ?"

"Ugh.. Dasar tidak romantis"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Pria itu sedang melamarnya, kan ? Tapi mengapa Tao tak menemukan sedikitpun unsur romantisme ? Minimal ada cincin sebagai tanda keseriusan di sini.

"Maaf sayang, aku memang orang yang to the point, jadi jawabanmu adalah... ?"

Tao tersenyum lembut. Ah, tapi romantis dan cincin itu bukan masalah besar, yang jelas cinta Kris ini serius, bukan ?

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain 'iya' ?"

Kris terlihat terkejut, ia lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak ! Kau tentu tidak punya pilihan lain selain 'iya'"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Iya aku mau ge"

Kris tersenyum, dia bahagia, sangat. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang Tao dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Tao.  
Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Mengerti isyarat itu, si pria cantik lalu menutup matanya.

CUP

Dan lumatan dan kecupan itu tak terelakan lagi.

"Ini namanya ciuman pengikat. ciuman yang mengikat segala janji kita tadi. Bulan dan bintang saksinya"

Kris berkata lembut setelah ciuman itu usai. Tao mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Untung saja taman ini tidak terlalu terang pencahayaannya, sehingga tak kan ada suara godaan Kris tentang wajah merahnya.

Kris lalu mengeluarkan sekotak berlapis kain beludru. Tao tersentak ketika Kris menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian asli ditangan lentiknya.

"Ini tanda bahwa kau sudah ditandai Wu YiFan"

Tao masih melongo menatap tak percaya pada cincin cantik di jari manisnya. Ini kan cincin yang ia idamkan ketika Kris dan dirinya tak sengaja melewati etalase sebuah toko perhiasan, namun urung ia beli ketika melihat harga yang oh-so-expensive cincin itu, sedikit tak menyangka Kris memperhatikannya saat itu. Ugh, wajah berbinar Tao ketika melihat cincin itu pasti dilihat Kris, ck.. memalukan.

"Ayo pulang.. Besok pagi penerbanganmu kan ? Kau butuh istirahat, dan—ah .. Gege akan mengantarmu ke Bandara"

Tao mengangguk, Kris lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menuntun pria manisnya menuju ke mobil mewah milik Kris.

END

**A/N : Hallo ~ selamat malam semua ^^ saya orang baru di sini, Onik imnida, saya 96Liner**—** jadi silahkan panggil saya onik, eonni, saeng, eomma(?), appa(?), oppa(?), hyung(?) terserah deh mau dipanggil apa aja terima kok saya ._. — Dan yup..** **ini kali pertama saya mem-publish sebuah FF, semoga bisa diterima **** sebenarnya tujuan saya mem-publish FF adalah untuk menambah FF TaoRis/KrisTao di Screenplays ._. Oh ya.. ini FF RE-PUBLISH dari note FB saya, jadi jangan heran kalau ada yg merasa familiar **** *kayak iya aja dibaca -_-* Oke segitu dulu dari saya, kalau ada yang mau temenan sama saya silahkan temui saya di FB/Twitter keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan cek Bio **** *plaakk **


End file.
